The field of invention is flotation devices, and more particularly, self-inflating flotation devices attachable to objects.
Nonfloating objects which are used in the vicinity of bodies of water, such as shotguns used for duck hunting, can fall into the water and sink to the bottom of the body of water. If the water is very murky or deep, the shotgun can be lost forever. Flotation devices, such as life vests, are provided for individuals operating in the vicinity of bodies of water. Unfortunately, due to the shape of these life vests, they are not adaptable for use with objects, such as shotguns, and other nonfloating objects.
Flotation devices have been developed for use with submerged articles, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,559, which include an inflatable balloon stuffed in a casing with a water actuated inflation valve and compressed gas cartridge. The casing is directly attached to the object, such as a fishing pole. When the fishing pole falls into the water, the balloon inflates and ejects a cap enclosing the balloon in the casing. The inflated balloon rises to the water surface while the cap falls to the bottom of the body of water. As a result, the single purpose device can only be used once.
Another similar device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,881 discloses flotation device specifically for fishing rods. This device also includes a hard case for holding the contain flotation device components which inherently prevents inadvertent actuation. Unfortunately, the hard case increases the device cost.
In addition to the above deficiencies in both of the above described flotation devices for objects, the prior art devices merely add weight to the fishing rod, and are of no use until the user makes a mistake and drops the fishing rod in the water. As a result, if the user is fortunate, the device is never used. Therefore, a flotation device which provides utility other than in adversity would be further advantageous.